


Four Weddings & A Funeral

by satanic_panic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Four Weddings and a Funeral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: They say that some people meet their future spouses at weddings - but is that really true?





	Four Weddings & A Funeral

The ringing of the alarm clock screamed in Lee’s ears as he startled and jumped up from his nest of pillows and blankets; looking at the time, he yelped, knowing he was going to be late, knowing he had to quickly get dressed, get in the car, and get on the motorway. The first wedding of the month, he had to go, it was his cousin or something or someone’s wedding, so it wasn’t as if he could just slip out of it one way or another; thankfully, though, he made it just in time, and managed to sit through the ceremony without so much as a cough, but that didn’t make him any less thankful when the time came for drinking cheap champagne that was disguised as posh and expensive out on the freshly cut grass. Sitting with a few colleagues who didn’t include him in the conversation, Lee looked around at the various guests and attendees, when he looked upon someone unfamiliar, and pleasing. 

You were stood across the grounds, sipping on that champagne as if out of sheer politeness, whilst making conversation with one of his very distant family members; clearing his throat and standing up, Lee abandoned his glass at the table before heading over to you and offering his hand with an all too charming smile. 

“Hi, I’m Lee.”

Shaking his hand, you smiled, thankful you no longer had to talk to that dreadfully boring person. “(Y/N)... how did you know I needed saving from that conversation?” 

Lee’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he shrugged. “Well, I’m a genius, love, I know everything.” 

“Is that so?” You mused with a hum, tilting your head a little to the side as you bit the inside of your lip. 

“I can prove it to you,” he said, incredibly flirtatious in tone. “If you’re up for it, that is.” 

You were tempted, you had to admit, meeting someone new and seemingly exciting at the wedding of your friend’s cousin was never something you would have thought possible, but you were glad of it; it was much better than having to explain to everyone there that you weren’t related to anyone at all and had only been dragged along by your friend last minute. “You know what? Fuck it.” 

* * *

The alarm clock screamed again, as you groaned and stretched, limbs aching from the previous night’s activity, you rolled over in the unfamiliar bed sheets, smiling when you saw Lee was already wide awake. 

“Sleep well, love?” He asked with a cocky, knowing smirk as he trailed a hand from your shoulder to your elbow. 

You hummed, snuggling up close to him for a moment in order to place a kiss to his neck. “Wonderfully… you?” 

Lee hummed lowly as his eyes drifted from yours, down to your lips, he considered it, but decided not to. “Best in a long time, if I’m honest.” 

You let out a soft laugh, about to get up. “I should probably go, right? I mean, unless if you want me to stay?” 

Lee groaned, wishing you could stay, but knowing you couldn’t. “More than anything, I’d love for you to stay - maybe what we do in the night can be repeated in the sun?” 

* * *

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Lee howled as he struggled to pull his trousers up while making his way to the door, cursing the fact that, for the second time this year, there was another wedding, mere months after the first; this time, it was one of his colleagues getting married, and yet again, it meant that there was no way he could wiggle out of it. This time, though, his car wouldn’t start, and there wasn’t enough time to get in a taxi, so Lee wound up having to run over to the church that was, thankfully, just around the corner; and once again, he burst in with just mere seconds to spare. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lee quickly found his seat, right next to Felix, who looked at him and shook his head. 

“Seriously?” Felix whispered, leaning over just enough so that Lee could hear him. “What kept you?” 

Lee shrugged, thanking God there was someone familiar, someone actually half decent to talk to for once. “I had my alarm set for nine instead of eight, fucking sue me.” 

Felix chuckled a little, and looked around subtly. “You see anyone else here?” 

Lee shook his head, sighing heavily. “Not a fucking soul, mate.” 

For the majority of the ceremony, Lee spent sat chatting with Felix, but then, during the bride and groom’s dance, Lee saw you, once again across the room; making his way over, he straightened out his tie, and smirked a little. You seemed to instantly light up the second you saw him. 

“Lee! Hi!” 

“(Y/N),” Lee greeted, acting as if it didn’t affect him, despite the fact that he could already feel his heart and soul roaring and pounding. “Fancy seeing you here, love.” 

You chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck as you nodded. “Yeah, no, I, uh… yeah.” 

Looking around for a moment, Lee let out a curious hum. “Been a while since I last saw you, how you getting on?” 

You shrugged, fiddling with something on your finger that Lee couldn’t quite see. “Really well, actually, I’m… I’m here with my fiance.” 

The word struck him down like a brick, and for a moment, Lee wanted to clutch his chest as he looked at you in disbelief and hurt. “F-fiance?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded, turning around and kissing none other than Logan Delos on the cheek. “Lee, this is Logan - Logan, this is Lee.” 

“Pleasure,” Lee said through gritted teeth. 

“Always is when I’m around.” Logan smiled, shaking Lee’s hand with a certain smugness before turning to you. “Baby, Juliet was looking for you, said she wanted to talk to you about a traffic cone?” 

“Yeah, no, of course,” you coughed, knowing that ‘traffic cone’ was code for a certain something. You smiled at Lee apologetically. “Forgive me?” 

“Always.” Lee nodded, able to feel the aching and breaking of his own heart in his cold rib cage. 

* * *

Lee cursed the fact that he had been put on the same table as those who knew his private affairs, as they kept making comments about previous lovers that were utterly humiliating, and at one point, he even got told off by his last ex for not allowing anyone to get too close and for being in one relationship after another, with his longest standing being his work; it was horrible, really, but when he went to escape in a nearby empty room, he found you again. 

You offered up that wonderfully sweet smile the second your eyes met. “Escaping the dull crowd?” 

“I guess you could say that,” he answered with a slight smirk. “Where’s Logan?” 

You looked slightly disheartened by the mention of the name of your own fiance. “Oh, he had to grab a train - you know how it is with these rich lads, always off and gone before so much as saying hello.” 

Lee felt terrible for what he was about to suggest, but he couldn’t help it. “Fancy a second night?” 

You knew it was wrong, so very sinful and horrible, but all the same, you couldn’t deny that you had been yearning for Lee ever since you first met him. “You know I do.”

* * *

It was eight o’clock in the morning when Lee got slapped in the face by a letter, so very carefully handed to him by his flatmate, who had gone out the door before he could even ask what was going on; upon opening the letter, though, his heart sank. 

It was an invitation to a wedding. Your wedding. 

There was even a second piece of paper attached of a list of gifts that you and Logan wanted, all far above Lee’s budget. He went to the local Tesco, instead of any of those far too expensive shops, in order to find something a little more affordable, but on his way there, he saw you; waving you over, he jogged over. 

“You look like you’re stressed, love, is everything alright?” 

You shook your head, allowing him to walk beside you. “I need to find a dress, but… I just can’t seem to find the right one - could I possibly be a bit of a dick and ask if you’d help?” 

Quite eagerly, Lee snapped up the offer, quite happy to spend all day with you, even if it was to pick out a wedding dress he could only imagine you wearing to your wedding; he was unusually patient as he sat outside the dressing room in the tailor’s shop, judging each of your dressed quite fairly… until you came out in one that would probably be more suited and appropriate for a nightclub. 

“Absolutely not,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he watched you dance around a little. “I mean, sure, if I was your fiance, I’d be fucking proud and would hardly be able to rip that shit off of you, but… think of the Vicar, love - no one wants to see a Vicar with an erection.” 

You laughed along with him for a moment before deciding to call it quits for the day. “Wanna grab a coffee with me? I think that’s enough dress shopping for one day.” 

Lee nodded, standing up and grabbing your bag. “I’d fucking kill for a decent cup of tea, right now.” 

Thankfully, there was a coffee shop right next door to the tailor, and after ordering drinks, you and Lee sat down; it seemed you discussed everything - work, friendship, relationships, the past, the present, the future, everything and anything. But, then, Lee gently grabbed your hand, making you furrow your brows. 

“You’re not gonna give me some bullshit about how my fingernails indicate how many kids I’m gonna have, are you?” You asked, half-joking. 

Shaking his head, Lee cleared his throat. “No, I… listen, (y/n), love, I… fuck, I think I might be in fucking love with you - in fact, I don’t even think I might be, because I know for a fucking fact that I am, and I… I don’t want you to marry Logan.” 

“I’m sorry, Lee,” you said quietly, frowning a little and wishing things were different. “But, I’m gonna marry Logan.”

* * *

It seemed as if no time at all had passed between dress shopping with you and attending your wedding, but as he sat there, numb and cold to the entire event, Lee failed to notice that one of the older gentlemen had suddenly died of a severe heart attack; in the blink of an eye, everyone went from partying and laughing, to getting teary eyed and shaking. But, all Lee cared about was the fact that it was official, now, you had married Logan, and you were completely and utterly out of his reach and would never end up marrying him; between your wedding and the funeral, Lee had no time to think and to settle his feelings, so when he saw you in that misty courtyard, the tolling of the bell sombre and the rain on tap, he wasn’t really sure how to react. 

You walked over after a while, placing your hand on his shoulder and sighing deeply. “You alright?” 

Placing his hand on yours, Lee shrugged and let out a slight growl. “The love of my life’s fucking married another man, and to top it all off, some bastard went and died.” 

You smiled sadly at his words. “I’m sorry.” 

“You shouldn’t be,” he lamented. “I just need to move on from you, (y/n), even if… even if I’m not quite sure how.” 

“You’re a genius,” you assured sweetly. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

* * *

It took months, and although he still had yet to move on from you, Lee had settled down for good, and was going to get married; just as the ceremony was about to begin, though, you managed to catch him in the back of the courtyard. 

“Me and Logan, we…” you swallowed thickly, sighing heavily and taking a seat on an old gravestone. “We split up.” 

Frowning a little, Lee furrowed his brows and tilted his head. “Why?” 

You shrugged, running a hand through your hair and wishing you had a better answer. “We didn’t love each other, it was more a marriage out of… I dunno, convenience, I guess.” 

Although every single atom in his body told him to do so, Lee couldn’t call off his wedding, his poor spouse-to-be would be devastated, not to mention, he would be hated by his colleagues even more so than he already was. “I’m gonna go through with it - the wedding, I mean... “ 

“I know,” you nodded, standing up and walking with him back to the entrance. “They’re real lucky, y’know, the person you’re marrying.” 

Lee smirked a bit, unable to control his own arrogance. “Of fucking course they are, love, they’re marrying me for fuck’s sake!” 

You sat near the back, hidden behind the large hats on top of people’s heads, thankful for that fact; no one was expecting it, but when the Vicar asked if anyone objected to the wedding, Felix stood up. 

“The groom,” he stated. “The groom’s having doubts… and he… he loves someone else.” 

The Vicar turned to Lee. “Do you? Do you love someone else?” 

With a heavy sigh and a solemn nod, Lee confirmed the statement to be true, and when his no-longer-spouse-to-be stormed out after slapping him across the face, he chuckled, and shrugged. “I deserved that, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did,” Felix agreed before clearing his throat and turning round. “(Y/N)! Come up here, please?” 

For a few moments, everyone was in a state of shock, until you joined Lee at the front, holding his hand attentively and smiling at him. 

“I was an idiot,” you began, “and I fucked everything up, and I know I can never apologise enough, Lee, but I-” 

“You’re the only person I’ve ever fucking loved,” Lee assured with a crooked smile, “genuinely, honestly, (y/n), you’re the only person I’ve ever loved, and ever will love, and it would be a waste and a half to just fuck off now, wouldn’t it?” 

You chuckled, biting the inside of your lip. “Are you proposing to me?” 

“Are you gonna say yes?” He asked, surprised when you kissed him. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
